


Shiny

by CrzyFun



Series: Pidge [1]
Category: Moana (2016), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moana (2016) Fusion, Inspired by Moana (2016), M/M, and Red's son, but that second part's already canon so, demigod lance, disney princess pidge, god shiro, goddess allura, keith's a monster, neither of which are really in this but whatever, or - Freeform, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: On a mission given to them by the Sky God Shiro, Princess Katie "Pidge" Holt and her best friend Hunk sneak into the lair of the monster Sekinetsu to help the demigod Lance retrieve his magic bow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I did this. I won't be busting out the entire movie, but if anyone wants certain scenes, let me know.

“Listen,” Lance scoffed. “For a thousand years, I've only been thinking about keeping this face pretty, getting my bow, and being awesome again. And it's not getting screwed up by a pair of mortals who have no business inside of a monster cave except…” Lance paused as he saw a shimmering shell. “Except maybe as bait.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes at the demigod. “What are you thinking?”

* * *

“Wow, a shiny, glittery cave. And just like me, it's covered in sparkly treasure. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle,” Pidge deadpanned as she and Hunk walked into the cave, Hunk banging on the drum Lance had given him.

“You're not selling it,” the demigod whispered to her.

“This is stupid, I'm just gonna walk up and get it,” she whispered back, ignoring Hunk, who was nervously banging on the drum a little faster.

“Pidge.”

“You go up there, she will kill you. Just stick to the plan. Oh! When she shows up, keep her distracted. Make her talk about herself. She loves bragging about how great she is.”

“You two must get along swell!” Pidge hissed, turning away

“Pidge!”

“No, not since I kissed her son.”

Pidge froze. “You did what!?” She looked back to the rock Lance had been hiding behind, but he was gone.

“Pidge,” Hunk whined, pressing close to his best friend.

“What, Hunk? What is- oh?”

“What are you doing here?”

Pidge’s eyes widened when she saw the giant cheetah slink out of the shadows. It was almost pure black with brilliant violet eyes and claws that clicked against the stone floor as it stalked towards them. The girl jumped when it’s head shot forward, stopping just before her, causing her to stumble back into Hunk. The giant shell Lance had given her as a disguise slipped off, clattering to the floor.

“You’re nothing but humans,” it snorted. It laid down in front of them and Hunk tried to retreat, only for its tail to curl around, trapping them. “What are you doing down here in the lair of a monster? Hmmm?”

“We, uh,” Hunk glanced at Pidge then dropped his drum and held out his arms. “Because you’re amazing! And, um, we mortals have heard the tales of the great Suck-in-”

“Sekinetsu! The great Sekinetsu!” Pidge cut in.

The cat snorted and flicked its tail. “Nice try, but I’m not my mom, mortals. You’ll need to do better than that.”

“You’re not… Sekinetsu?” Pidge asked, turning to Hunk. He shrugged.

“Keith, my man, love what you’ve done with the place!”

The cat (Keith?) hissed and rolled over, revealing Lance standing atop a mound of treasure. “Lance, long time no see. It’s been… How many centuries since you showed up, kissed me, then disappeared?”

“Wait, you kissed that thing?” Hunk said, side-eying the cat.

“And what’s that supposed to mean, mortal?”

“Nothing, oh great and mighty Keith!”

“My name’s not-”

“He doesn’t always look like a cat,” Lance explained, cutting the cat off. “And in my defense, your mom did try to eat me, Keith.”

“And now I get to finish the job,” a voice growled as a red lioness twice the size of Keith dropped down from the ceiling.

“We’ll see about that,” Lance snorted, pulling his bow from the pile. “I’m back, Beautiful!” He pressed a kiss to the wood then looked at his arm. “What do you say, Blue?” The figure on his arm transformed into a striped cat. “Giant tiger, coming up!” He held up the bow and it glowed blue. In a flash his form was replaced… by a catfish.

Keith snorted as Lance’s form flickered between different animals, none of which remotely cat shaped, before returning to his normal appearance. Sekinetsu shook off her shock and pounced at the demigod.

“We have to help him!” Hunk shouted as the lioness battered Lance’s form about.

“Do we  _ have  _ to? He does kind of deserve it. This isn’t the first time he’s tried to steal from my mom. Honestly, the first time she caught him wasn’t even the first time.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of a jerk,” Pidge agreed. “But we need him.”

“Why?”

“It’s, uh,” Pidge started, glancing around.

“The sky sent us on a mission to have Lance replace the Heart of Allura!”

“Hunk!”

“The sky, huh? Shiro must be have an off day.”

Hunk and Pidge jumped as thunder rumbled from outside the cave. Keith just snorted.

“Alright, fine. So you got any plans on how to keep my mom from eating the idiot?”


End file.
